


May You Never

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches over Dean while the hunter sleeps and becomes subsequently confuesed over Sam's comment regarding "spooning." Just a short piece of schmoopy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May You Never

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a song of the same name, as written and recorded by John Martyn. It's a lovely song.

May you never lay your head down without a hand to hold,  
May you never make your bed out in the cold  
~ May You Never, by John Martyn

~~~

 

Dean lay restless in bed, eyes staring sightlessly before him as he tried to gain some warmth into his frozen limbs. He pulled the bedcover tighter around his shivering body, muscles relaxing slightly beneath the slight warmth provided. He sighed and turned over, hoping to find that a change of position would allow him to slip into the blissful, waiting arms of sleep; instead, all he got for his troubles was a tense ache in his neck.

He turned back onto his other side again, and the ache eased, fading into a minor throb in the background. He slowly started to drift off into sleep, eyelids drooping over tired eyes as far off in the distance a Christmas carol began to play, echoing over snow drifted parking lot and car bodies. He relaxed still further and his last thought before sleep finally claimed him was that he wished Castiel were there with him, settled by his side and holding him.

Dean was fully asleep and firmly ensconced in dreaming state when Castiel slowly materialised in the room, form taking shape as his wings slowly settled into that other realm where he kept them safe from human view. Snow was caught in his vessel’s dark hair and there was a familiar ache from the cold that Jimmy never got used to. Castiel soothed his vessel’s body with a flow of warm air from his Grace, stilling his vessel’s chills to a comfortable murmur.

He crossed the room on noiseless feet and stared down at the sleeping form of Dean and the angel allowed himself a small smile over how peaceful the hunter looked. Dean’s face was relaxed, expression smoothed out into soft lines, mouth parted into gentle snores as the hunter slept on, cradled in nameless dreams. Suddenly, Dean shifted and murmured something, sleep fogged voice forming one word - Cas.

The angel smiled again and sat on the side of the bed, body settling against the soft mattress beneath him before he laid a hand upon Dean’s sleeping forehead. He watched as a smile crossed Dean’s face, happiness seeping through the hunter even as he slept and Castiel felt peace settle through his own being and borrowed body. Dean didn’t rouse from dreaming sleep; instead he settled still further in the arms of his dream and slept on.

Castiel lifted the covers of the bed and slipped beneath them on a whim, tucking his warm form against Dean’s back. He slipped his arm around Dean’s waist after settling the cover over their bodies again. He heard Dean sigh and felt hi settle back into Castiel’s comforting hold, even though Dean still slept on. The angel pressed a kiss upon the nape of the hunter’s neck, and he heard another contented sigh slip past Dean’s lips. The hunter settled still further into his body, snuggling back against Castiel and the angel unfurled his wings to wrap them around them both, sheltering them from the chill still prevalent in the air.

He heard Dean mutter Castiel’s name again and something about comfort, before the hunter fell silent again. The angel smiled to himself and laid his cheek against the back of Dean’s neck to listen to him breathing and to wait until Dean woke up again.

It was still snowing when Dean woke in the morning and he was surprised to find that Castiel was pressed firmly against his back, legs wrapped securely about his own. The hunter shifted and felt the soft press of Castiel’s wings against his body and the first rousing of the angel when Castiel became aware of his waking.

“Dean?” Castiel questioned, voice gruff and smokey from staying silent for so long.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, sleepily as he lifted one of Castiel’s slender hands from around his waist to kiss the prominent knuckles tenderly. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“I’ve been here most of the night,” Castiel told him, not expanding on the fact that Dean had said his name a few times during the course of the night while dreaming. “I was watching over you while you slept.”

“That's nice,” Dean said, on the tail end of a yawn. “I needed the company.”

He squeezed Castiel’s hand gently, before rubbing one cheek against one of the angel’s wings and smiling. He heard the sounds of Sam stirring on the bed behind them before he peeled the feathered wing from around his face to peer over his lover’s body.

“Hey, Sammy,” he murmured, with a yawn filled smile.

“Hey, Dean, hey, Cas. I didn’t know you were here,” Sam said, with a hint of surprise held in his voice as he stared at the angel settled in Dean’s bed. “So, you’re the big spoon, huh?”

“I don’t understand that reference, Sam. I don’t own any spoons,” Castiel replied, with bafflement clear in his tone.

Dean laughed, head tilted to the ceiling to expose the long line of his neck. Castiel watched him with rapt attention, lips curling slightly in vague amusement.

“He meant your position, sweetheart,” Dean murmured as he settled back into Castiel’s wing again, where he felt safe and warm. “You’re spooning.”

He indicated the way that Castiel had settled his body around Dean’s, before the angel nodded out his understanding. Sam shook his head at the couple snuggling together before he stood and padded into the bathroom. Neither Dean nor Castiel spoke for a time, too content to remain in each other’s company silent and wordless. Finally, Dean turned over to face his lover, making sure he was still wrapped firmly in Castiel’s wings for warmth.

“You will be back tonight, right?” he asked, almost shyly as he stared at his lover.

“Yes, if you want me here,” Castiel replied, gravely.

Dean didn’t say anything; instead, he merely nodded, as though he was scared to voice his opinion aloud for fear of making Castiel disappear. The angel watched him intently, as Dean started to doze again, content and safe in his angel’s arms. Castiel smiled to himself, knowing that he would never leave Dean’s side whether he slept or was awake, without a body to cling to or a hand to hold.

~fini~


End file.
